


Some Secrets Come Out Faster Than Others

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Am trying to tell Luna about her activities involving the Company isn't fun, but it has to be done. She only hopes she can push Luna away from getting dragged into it.





	Some Secrets Come Out Faster Than Others

Luna froze, phone in her hand. She didn’t know how to process what Am said without panicking, especially when she had basically said _we need to talk._ “You… have to tell me something?”

Am took a deep breath. “Yeah. It’s important, and, well… you probably won’t exactly like me for it.” She could feel her hands starting to shake, so she hid them behind her back.

Am’s vocal tone scared Luna. Am didn’t sound that down often, so when she did, it was usually something serious. Did this have to do with her parents? Was she feeling guilty about what happened to them? Luna promised herself to help Am see the truth of that if that was the case.

“Look, Luna… it’s kind of tough to say this. I’ve known I should tell you for a while now, especially with our, uh, connection, but it’s still a bit, um… You know?”

Luna shook her head. “Not unless you tell me, Am. Don’t worry. I care about you, and I don’t want to lose you either way.”

Am smiles at Luna softly, ever so slightly, but stops herself quickly. She tries to regain composure, knowing what will likely come next.

“Luna… I’m Ace.”

Luna pauses. Is that all?

“Well, okay.”

Am does a double-take. Was Luna actually okay with her crossdressing to steal the fortune of someone she considers a friend without even hearing about her motive?

“We can cuddle instead.”

 _…OH._ “Uh, no, I, uh…” Am can feel her face heating up. How could she not have noticed that huge, gaping flaw in her confession?

“What? I don’t mind. We’re a bit young for doing that sort of thing, anyways.”

Am takes a deep breath. “No, I don’t mean asexual ace, I mean, uh… well, that’s always been a grey area for me, but that’s kind of beside the point!” She can feel the heat in her cheeks. She feels so stupid already, and she hasn’t explained a single thing about the even bigger problems she’s causing for everyone. She hates it.

“Wait, so you’re… okay. So long as you’re happy with me, Am. I’m glad we’ve found each other, and I really do like you.”

Am frowned. If Luna was going to be this nice to her, there was only one way to make this work. “You know that guy named Ace?”

Luna tilted her head. “I’ve heard of him, yeah, but he…”

“He’s about my height?”

“Maybe? I’ve only heard a little bit about him… Just some rumors about him targeting Shion’s family and being really mean to him.”

“That was me.”

Luna felt her phone drop out of her hand. It can’t be. Am wasn’t… no. She couldn’t be.

“Look reality in the eyes, Luna. Stop using that imagination for once and face the facts!” Am hated having to act like this, but if there was one thing her idol years gave her, it was the ability to lie to most people and play the part she needed to play. She _wasn’t_ going to waver just because Luna was cute, or understanding, or hot, or comforting, or such a safe person to be around…

Luna stood there, staring blankly at Am. She had actually… Am had done something like that? Her Am had gone and… there had to be a reason, right? Luna tried to think. Surely something was worth even that to Am. She looked to their bags, the mitten on Am’s backpack giving Luna every answer she needed but never could have wanted.

“I… understand.” Luna’s voice was colder than Am had heard before.

It scared her.

“Am, I should probably think about this.”

Am nodded. She forced a grin. She forced a false venom into her voice. She forced whatever would make it easiest for Luna. “There’s not really much to think about, Luna. Look at how quickly you looked up to me, and how _little_ you knew me.” Turning around, Am left the room, trying to stop the tears welling in her eyes as she walked down the hall.

Luna collapsed against the room’s mirror, too numb inside to cry. She didn’t understand any of it, couldn’t understand it.

She didn’t want to.


End file.
